


fire and the thunder

by orphan_account



Series: revolution [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Frances Laurens, But everyone loves her, F/M, Multi, Other, and everyone should, aromantic frances laurens, everyone is in love with philip, except frances, frances is a bit toxic, frances is a fucking goddess, i can't in writing, it's super short, philip is childlish & pathetic, philp is in love with frances, that's just universe fact not in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: frances laurens was like fire.some people needed to learn that the hard way





	fire and the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> frances is super bitch in here, but she's young, she has trauma and hates everyone and everything, especially herself, so forgive her.  
> not everyone needs to love philip.

 

philip couldn’t stop thinking about frances. talking, too.

everyone who knew hamiltons for at least a day, knew that frances laurens is the brightest flame to ever be seen.

there were few times when she was like light in a candle.

philip remembered when she first touched him. he never knew someone who looked so cold could be so warm.

the first time he saw that mild light was when he was about to show his father his very first poem.

philip’s face must’ve been all read, he thought that he wouldn’t make it. he felt her eyes watching deep through his soul, like knowing everything he has in mind, and then she walked away.

he felt his heart broke a little.

he remember also all the plays he was in. everytime frances wasn’t there. everytime he hoped she’d be there. she never was.

there was this one time when after the play he broke up crying while on the way home.

“we’re home!” eliza called out to frances, who stayed home as the only one.

“what happened?!” frances shouted. she heard philip’s sobbing.

“philip’s crying and he won’t tell us why.” answered alexander.

frances finally got to them.

there she was: empress in all her glory.

“maybe he’ll talk to you.” suggested john.

france nodded and got back on the couch. she was watching games of throne.

philip sat beside her, but not right next to her. he stopped sobbing.

frances looked at him, with her electric eyes that held power that could shake the world and get her throne out of hell.

there was a fire in her eyes. no. s h e  w a s f i r e. it wasn’t any light in the candle or sparkler. it was a fire in its wildest form, the one that burned the eternal city, the one that killed millions of innocent, the one that could rip out all your secret out of your mind. the unchanging fire that was different with every little second.

“i’ll tell you that one fucking time, so better listen.” there was a lightning in her eyes, the voice was like thunder, what she said he had before his eyes.”get fucking over it. it’s worthless. i’m aromantic asexual. i’ll see one action like this and you’re fucking dead.

he was eleven back then.

now he’s seventeen. and his feelings never quenched.

frances laurens was like fire. she burned her way out of hell after taking throne and the crown. she was the fire that burned the eternal city. she was the hurricane that destroyed cities.  she was the ruler of their world. she could became a toxic monster as easily as it is pronouncing her name, she sometimes acted like it.

frances laurens was a fire.

a hurricane that could never be tamed.


End file.
